Eternal Saga Prologue
by Tony Kaos
Summary: The beginning of the Universe is described. How it came to be, and how it fell under the cruel rulings of two warriors. A demon named Cyko, and an unknown being named WuDo


PROLOGUE 

Throughout Time and Space, there has always been a balance between good and evil. Light and Darkness must maintain some sense of stability. Without this order maintained complete and utter chaos is sure to unfold. This is a tale of what happens when the scales are thrown into disarray. A highly acclaimed philosopher named Rourik; Predicted that the Universe would meet its very end if the yin and yang were not maintained properly. In the early years of civilization -10,000,000 U.D. The inhabitants of the galaxies had a savior to look up to. Though the being varied in different religions. The fact remained the Supreme Power solely preserved the tides of just and wickedness. The times passed and the being still was revered as high as before. Those who opposed his edict would be dealt with in the after life.

One dark and dreary night in the year -7,800 U.D. (Universal Dating) On a planet in the northern regions of the Universe named Toralis. A little boy cries violently. The wails rip through the planet like a savage beast through its wounded prey. Luckily for the child an old man is out on an evening stroll. The man with his long straggly hair approaches the infant. The gentleman was none other than the Mystix Temples Shaman of Toralis Korigo. He is valued as one of the most powerful and intelligent Mystixs throughout the stars. A Mystix is a species of warlocks and witches to say the least. They are the ones responsible for any of the Magix ever forged or created. Korigo who has lived for nearly 10,000 years is hiding his deep hatred for the Supreme Power. He has been growing weary as of late. He knows he has lived far pass his expiration date. His people loved their creator and would do anything to please him. Korigo is truly infuriated with their actions. He is one of the few who actually met the creator. After this encounter his stomach went sour with disbelief. How could such a wise and powerful man be so arrogant. That fateful day occurred nearly ten years ago, and he had harbored much anger for the way he was treated. Korigo lifted up the small infant and a surge of energy went through his body. His old bones felt revitalized. Korigo's hair was restored to it beautiful locks of yore. His dull listless eyes were filled with the glimmer of his days of youth. The baby stopped crying as he tugged on the mans hair. A sound of joy filled the deserted plains. The thunderstorm ceased and the sun began to shine through the clouds. Korigo returned down the path he had ventured, but unlike before he was filled with a new hope.

When the Supreme Power came to be, another entity also was granted life. A corrupt deviant being named Jaraliah. He wished to strike down the Supreme Power, but he was confined to a deep dark region. Unknown to the Supreme Power Jaraliah plotted for millions of years. His power grew as the damned souls of the other realm bled through. He even began creating his own creatures. Beings he titled demons. Jaraliah's intelligence swelled enormously as time passed. The demons he was spawning seemed to be more brutal and bloodthirsty every try. A simple thought and hellacious fiends would come to life. Jaraliah awaited for his time to strike.

The year was 3008 U.D when the time to vanquish had come. Jaraliah had forged an alliance with a damned Mystix by the name of Korigo. They discovered the reason why souls can enter, but not leave the realms of Hades. Jaraliah was vexed since the beginning on how he was unable to pass through the dimensional rip. It appeared himself and demons did not have souls. Though they were very much alive they did not have the essence bestowed by the Supreme Power. Jaraliah suggested to create a demon with a soul. Korigo at first scoffed the idea, but after deep thought began to realize that might work. After all he was one of the most powerful Mystix ever. He created life when he was part of the other realm. Why not do it here. He hated the Supreme Power for banishing him here, and he wished revenge. The two planned for a few weeks and finally arrived with the ultimate revenge. Over the past millennia he had created well over 10,000,000,000,000 types of demons. He wanted to form them into one body the ultimate demon in its truest form. Korigo worked on creating a soul in this realm, and after many attempts he believes that he has it right. After a few months both were ready for the experiment. They entered a deep state of meditation and joined their minds as one. The surrounding air fills with a dry cold surge, an explosion ripples through the quarters. Korigo and Jaraliah went soaring for what seemed an eternity. They crush into the ground and stared at what was just born. Smoke rolled like thunder through the heavens from the enormous crater. A large shadow being could be seen vaguely through the smoldering ash. The beast stood well over 90 feet tall and was broader than any titan ever before. His face was that of a dragon. Long sharp fangs protruded from his black gums. His hair was long and red like the crimson pouring from a fresh wound. He roared with fury causing the ground to tremble and crack. Lightning began brewing as fire dropped from the sky. The beast opened his eyes. They were black and endless as the realms of Hades themselves. Smoke jetted from his nostrils as he peered into what existence was.

Jaraliah and Korigo were to meet some ill fates that day. Korigo was the luckier of the two. He was burned alive from the inside out. Jaraliah however was forced into a prison of energy. The energy formed a thick black crystal around him. Inside was nothing but torment for the rest of eternity. The beast then soared off leaving behind nothing but destruction.

Jaraliah had created 7 realms besides his own. He made his most powerful allies in command of these worlds. The beast had traveled through four of them before forming any kind of intelligence. Once entering his fifth region he became obsessed with gaining more knowledge. He spent 3,000 years honing his intellect. After realizing what his creators had. He knew a soul was buried deep inside of him. He meditated for nearly a dozen years before his ascension took place. A gigantic explosion destroyed the fifth realm of Hades, and opened a pathway into the other realm. The beast soared through the vortex and headed for the unknown.

Each of the Lords of Hades had plans to control all of the realms. The most powerful at the time was a women named Diosiah. Being the Lady of the 6th realm she commanded the most troops at the time. Her forces where over 750,000,000,000. Diosiah soon discovered that she could venture into the realm of the Supreme Power. However she had no intent to rule their. Instead she planned on controlling all of the realms of Hades. Her dream nearly took two millennia, but she finally became the supreme ruler of Hades.

Her closest confidant was a warlock named Raizeke. He was not of Mystix descent, but his Magix were greatly powerful. She deeply loved Raizeke, but he was just using her so he could rule Hades one day. The day after her conquest the two were married. They spawned three children Ink, Kah, and Dink. Two years after their vows. Raizeke conjured a Magix spell that entrapped her inside of a stone ball. He kept the relic within his inner breast pocket. He then declared that someone had kidnapped his love, and after a few months searching everyone gave up. Raizeke procured the throne and prepared for his invasion of the Supreme Powers realm.

The year 6010 U.D. After two years on the surface. The beast became tired of the lack of competition. However having reached the new level. His appearance was greatly changed. He even named himself. Cyko destroyer of Yin and Yang. His form was that of a man. Standing 6'6" and weighing 240 lbs. His hair was the color of a raging tsunami, and was pulled neatly back. His strong jaw outlined his piercing green eyes. Cyko then decided he would put his slaughtering on hold for a while. He began drinking and was easy for beautiful women. He had spawned 5 children with three different women in his first year on hiatus. His first born was a boy named Csahrin. He and his twin brother Csarah were half Honoji. Honoji is a species that inhabits the southern galaxies. They are known for their amazing strength and thick hides. The next three born were Cyn, Csaya, and Cyo. They were Vampiric Mxstix. Leaving his children fatherless. He decided to journey off into the Universe.

The whole time Cyko was in the Supreme Powers realm, he knew not of the threat brewing. The child found by Korigo nearly 10 millennia ago, was in a deep meditation. Korigo never knew what the being was, but he devoted his time with the entity to make it the ultimate warrior. Korigo realized that this being was stronger than him in a few days. After a week of training. The child went off on his own to train. He swore he would repay the old man for his kindness. With that he entered a portal and was never to be seen again. Three days after the child's disappearance. Korigo was slain by a warrior by the name of Xi Jin. He was banished from the Supreme Powers realm and entered Hades.

However the child has returned. He has aged for what is an unknown amount of years, but he floated strong and powerful. The being stood nearly 7'0" tall and was over a solid 400 lbs. He trained inside the unknown dimension and became the god he is today. The man named himself Wu-Do which meant Eternal Essence. The being had changed much over the passing years. He once was calm and peaceful, but now a rage brewed deep inside of him. He wanted to make everyone know he was in control. He wanted everyone to know that he was their ruler.

When two ultimate powers collide the Universe is nothing but a battlefield. The two warriors met on the fateful day (Period 2 Day 4 6011 U.D). Wu-Do and Cyko began war. Neither knowing anything about the opponent. Just the thrill of an equal match. The war was waged for one thousand years. Over 7,000,000,000,000 planets where destroyed. The Supreme Power was not delighted. He decided it was his time to step in. The two combatants exchanged blows and a flash of energy appears between them. They go flying off deeper into space as a large being hovers while glowing brightly above them. The Supreme Power was larger than anything ever seen. His very size caused the entire Universe to revolve around him. A sharp sound explodes through the cosmos. Cyko and Wu-Do began coughing up blood as the noises pierced their bodies . Every star, planet, comet, and any other matter turned to astral dust. Cyko and Wu-Do remained hovering in the endless black abyss. The Supreme Power spoke "YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED…FEAR THE WRAITH OF I!" he began glowing even brighter and changing colors rapidly. Cyko shouts "I'M NOT DYING HERE YOU BASTARD!" Wu-Do follows "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" the two battered warriors charged for the Supreme Power. After several hours of battle. The two finally defeated the most powerful being ever. Bloody and fatigued Cyko murmured "You know…you're not that bad of a guy." Wu-Do spit up some blood and replied "You either once you get passed that ugly mug of yours." Cyko laughed and a pain shoots through his right side. He grunts then says "I guess you want an ass kickin' then." and with that the two who had battle for a thousand years had formed an alliance.

Cyko and Wu-Do realized everyone in the Universe was destroyed during the battle. Wu-Do decided to use his ultimate Magix, and time travel back to the year 6011. Now that the Supreme Power was killed his laws were no more. Wu-Do could travel through time with the greatest of ease. The two found the year 6011 most suitable, and decided to reside their. During the passing years. Wu-Do began creating siblings, wives, concubines, slaves, and warriors. Cyko and Wu-Do began birthing children by the dozens. The two lived in eternal pleasure. The two went on to rule for the next 2601 years with little troubles. However times of trouble are ahead. Surely the two warriors can handle it though.


End file.
